Loki Drabbles
by nolanb780
Summary: Some Loki Drabbles of mine :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: You guys know my Loki drabbles on my old account, roseofdarkness101? Well, I am thinking of continuing them here. They'll be a bunch of one shots, two shots, and maybe some three shots. Do you want me to bring the others on this one as well? (The ones from my old account.) Anyways, here's Loki drabbles! These aren't really thought through, they're just some ideas that I need to get off my head so I can write a good fanfic. ^.^**

**Drabble 1**

**TPOV**

* * *

Loki woke up on the ground. Ice and snow surrounding him, his breath coming out has frost. He sat up and scanned his surroundings. Warriors were all getting up and shaking the snow off their jackets and pants. He swayed a little but walked towards Thor.

"We n-need to leave." he said.

"Why?" Thor asked, standing up.

"This isn't the best place to..b-be."

Thor noticed the tiny shivers Loki was trying to hold down. He raised an eyebrow. "What's here?"

"You know h-how humans have s-snow leopards?"

"Yes."

"Well...th-this place does too. Except they're bigger."

Thor glanced around and nodded, he grabbed Jane. "We need to leave. Sif!" he called.

The female warrior got up and walked over, "Yes?"

"Get everyone to move out. This is not a good place to be."

Sif nodded and glanced at Loki. He was shivering and sneezing. She frowned and walked up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Loki gave her a confused look, "Y-yes."

Sif nodded but didn't believe him.

As they started to move out, they heard three low growls. Loki went still. His heart skipped a beat as he turned around to see a snow leopard glaring at him. On either side were two smaller ones. He figured out they were most likely the cubs. They were in her territory. He swallowed his fear and backed up slowly. Thor, Jane, Sif, the warriors three, and the other warriors all gasped. They all backed up with Loki.

The older snow leopard kept stalking towards them slowly. While the younger cubs stayed back. Unsure of what to do. They only kept glaring and growling. Loki glanced nervously to the side where he saw a frozen lake.

"Thor..." Loki whispered.

"Yes." Thor whispered in reply.

"Did your dad ever tell you of my true heritage?"

"Yes, you're part frost giant."

"Exactly...I can easily break the ice over there and make her fall in. She'll survive but they're slow swimmers. It'll give us some time to run. But do not let the others freak out if I have to transform.."

"Alright, but don't...get yourself hurt or killed." Thor ordered.

Loki nodded slightly. He then switched from afraid to glaring at the leopard. Confusion showed in the wild animal's eyes. Along with her two young cubs. He transported himself to the lake. He stood in the front yelling at the animal. The snow leopard snarled and started to lunge at him. He quickly dodged her as she landed on the ice, breaking it and falling into the freezing cold depths. The two baby cubs watched in fear and shock.

Loki yelled at the warriors and Jane to run. They all bolted from the animals. Loki focused on transporting himself away but one of the cubs grabbed him. He fell into the water with the cub. He opened his eyes to see the mother and baby swimming towards him. He tried to remember how long the animals can hold their breaths for. He remembered that they only lasted ten minutes. He only lasted five.

He started to swim away but the animals were a bit faster. He tried to register why these ones were fast. They're known for the slowness in water. That is how so many hunters managed to kill them. The mother sliced his back, which caused the water to turn crimson. He took this chance to teleport himself out of the lake.

He fell to the icy ground, his strength wearing thin. The other sub noticed him and stopped watching the warriors. Who had stopped running and were watching Loki. He looked at the snow leopard who was running towards him.

His heart dropped at knowing what would get him out of this. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel his skin getting colder and a strange new power rising in him. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer the Loki everyone knew. He was now the true son of Laufey. He glared menacingly at the cub. The snow leopard stopped and put her ears down, pondering on weather or not to attack or run. She flicked her tail in annoyance.

Loki formed an ice sword on his hand as he transported to the leopard and sliced its shoulder. The cub cried out in pain and backed up a little. She shook her head and then took a step towards Loki. Loki walked up to her again and sliced her leg, earning another cry of pain.

He kept slicing places that wouldn't kill her, that could heal easily. She gave up and ran away, howling in pain. The other cub and mother were now out of the lake, but looked exhausted. One menacing glared from Loki and they took off. He then felt himself getting weaker. After a few minutes he was on the ground. Back in his Asgardian form and panting. His eyes were closed, beads of sweat were racing down the side of his face, he was paler than usual and shivering.

Everyone stood there in complete shock as Thor walked over to his brother. He gently wrapped Loki in his cape and picked him up, bridle style. Loki groaned angrily but Thor ignored it.

"Is he alright?" Sif asked.

"I don't know, but lets go home for now. Malekith is in some sort of sleeping trance that Loki put on him. So...we have time for him to heal." Thor replied.

Everyone nodded and followed Thor.

* * *

**~At Asgard~**

Odin rushed into the healing chambers, worry for his youngest son filling his mind. Thor turned to see his father charge in. "Where is he?" Odin asked.

"He's sleeping..." Thor said.

Odin sighed, "For some reason this frost giant side takes all of his energy."

"I thought it usually happens when he's low on energy."

"But this time he forced it. When he forces it...the exact opposite happens. I need to speak with Laufey."

"How? He's getting ready for battle with Malekith. When he awakens of course."

"Awakens?"

"Loki put him into a sleep trance, but only for three months. He said we needed more time for training and to make new weapons."

"How did he manage to do that? Only I could do that.."

"He stole your spell book..."

"I should have known." Odin chuckled.

When Odin turned to leave he heard a young warrior in training ask why he even loved Loki. He wasn't his son. Anger flared up in the elderly king.

He turned to face the warriors. "Because I think of him as my son. Laufey abandoned him. He was going to destroy the frost giants for our safety, but that would cost his safety. Only Laufey knows how to help him, but Loki always refuses. You think he chose this path for himself? He didn't, he's tried to change it. I admit, I threw him into the shadow of Thor ever since he came here. You all have looked down on him. He's a very powerful sorcerer and can most likely defeat Malekith. He's our only chance. He risked his life to save your lives from those leopards. If he wanted to kill you all...he would have already done it. He cares, he's changed. He's looking for his redemption. So give it to him. Don't mistaken him as weak, he doesn't need viking strength. He has magic, which is more powerful than anything, besides love. He's been broken down enough. I don't want him injured even more."

With that, Odin turned his back to them and left the room. He did, however, turned around at the door and said a warning.

"Don't underestimate him."

* * *

**Author's note: Well...Odin loves Loki in this one. I don't like him being heartless towards him. This is drabble 1, my drabbles aren't fully thought through FYI :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay...Loki fans are going to hate me. Trust me, I'm a Loki fan and I'm going to hate myself. This is a tragedy one. So...yeah...**

**Loki drabble 2**

**TPOV**

* * *

Thor groaned as he sat up, his body aching from the fall. He scanned his surroundings. Warriors scattered and dead. Sif was breathing but he could clearly tell her arm was broken. The warriors three looked fine, except Fandral, who was bleeding on his side. Jane was sitting up and holding her head.

Thor walked over to her and knelt down. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, just hit my head. What happened?" Jane asked.

"Malekith was about to shoot an arrow at me...it never hit me though. I blacked out...but before...someone jumped in front of me. They whispered some weird words and I fell asleep." Thor explained.

Jane looked confused as Sif stated to groan.

Thor helped the woman warrior sit up. She winced when she tried to move her left arm. "Broken." she growled. "What happened?"

"Someone blocked an arrow from hitting me and put me to sleep." Thor said.

"I fell asleep too...totally forgot my arm was broken though. Fandral was stabbed though, but an elf." Sif said.

"I know, he's not up yet."

Sif sat there, thinking for a minute. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "It was Loki!"

"What?" Thor asked.

"Loki put us to sleep and jumped in front of you. I remember now. He whispered sorry at the end. He said he was sorry for everything he did, like he was leaving or something."

Thor's eyes went wide with shock as he frantically searched for his brother. When he stepped in a puddle of crimson blood, his face paled. He followed the small stream until he found Loki. He was flat on his back, his face almost gray, his head was cracked open and he had one arm on his stomach. He then spotted the arrow. It was in his stomach. It was medal and covered in blood. He gently sat Loki's head on his leg.

"Loki?" he whispered.

No answer.

Sif and Jane walked over. Tears streaming down Sif's cheeks.

"Loki, please wake up." she pleaded.

No answer.

He didn't move or open his eyes at all. Blood leaked from his mouth. Thor cried silently as he held his brother's limp form. "Loki, please."

By now, most warriors were up. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun had gotten up and walked over. Everyone sat where they were, sadness taking over the whole army. Loki's heart didn't make a sound as Thor listened.

"Please, don't go away. It's not your time yet." Sif said quietly. "I love you."

A huge bolt of lighting exploded from the sky. After it was gone, there stood the black eight legged steed of Odin. And the king himself.

"Why is everyone sad?" he asked.

Thor took his red cape off and wrapped it around his brother. He gently picked up Loki's body and walked over to his father. Odin glanced at his sons.

"No...no please...not another one." Odin whispered, his voice cracking.

He got off of Sleipnir and walked over to Thor. He gently stroked Loki's cheek. "What happened?" he demanded.

"He...protected me...he jumped in front of Malekith's arrow and put us to sleep." Thor said.

Odin frowned, "He made you look dead, didn't he?"

"What?"

"Malekith would have known if you were sleeping. The spell Loki did is powerful and ends up killing one person. There's always a sacrifice. You whisper your sacrifice and it happens. It's a powerful spell." Odin explained.

"He sacrificed himself?" Sif asked.

"Yes and no. He died because of his arrow...it's in his diaphragm. I know it, because your grandfather died that way. The healer explained it to me. One thing though, Malekith knows of his this spell and would have most likely killed Thor and the most powerful here. I want to know why he didn't."

"This is why." said a deep voice.

A warrior was walking up, dragging a gagging Malekith behind him. He was paler and weaker. He glared at Odin.

"What did your son do?" he snarled.

"What do you mean?" Odin asked.

"That...Loki...that spell...he whispered for my magic to be taken from me, didn't he?" Malekith snarled.

"What?" Odin said.

He turned to Loki, "We'll never know. He's dead." Odin sighed sadly.

A week cough sounded. Everyone looked at Loki, Thor glanced at Loki.

"Loki?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" Loki whispered weakly.

His eyes glowed with emerald pain. Tears of blood stained his face. "G-great...t-tears of blood..." Loki groaned. "Thor...c-could you lie me flat? Hurts." he asked.

"Oh...right...sorry." Thor said.

As he lied Loki flat, the sorcerer whispered a few words. They all heard cracks sound. Loki's ribs popped up, fully healed. His head wound healed. He yanked the arrow out and soon enough, all the blood went back into the wound and healed up. The blood disappeared from his mouth as his skin color came back. He slowly sat up, clutching the bloody medal arrow. He swayed a little before standing still. He looked around at everybody.

"What?" he asked, his voice stronger.

"You...how...Loki?" Thor said.

Loki chuckled, "I could hear...um...Odin say I was dead. Guess I sort of woke up...that blasted arrow hurt though." Loki said as he lost his attention on everyone else and glanced at the arrow.

"Loki, you have the greatest of attention spans on your books but you easily lose it when talking to others." Thor laughed.

Loki smiled before looking at Odin and Malekith.

"Do you want your arrow back?" Loki asked in a calm tone.

Ice had formed over the arrow, sharpening in a dangerous point at the top. Malekith's eyes shown with confusion as he looked at Loki.

"Why?" he asked.

"Nothing, just wondering. It's your's after all. You don't have your other arrows and your bow...do want it back?" Loki asked again.

"Again...why?" Malekith asked.

Loki rolled his eyes and then smirked. "Lost your magic I see."

Malekith glared at him. "You said for me to lose it when you casted that spell...didn't you?"

"Yes, thought you...needed...stress to be lifted off your shoulders. You no longer need to worry about fighting and winning a pathetic war. Oh and tell your boss, Thanos, I won't be needing him again...though...I doubt he'll come down here."

"What?"

"I did this spell an hour before and sacrificed his magic as well. There's no way you two can get it back. I can't reverse the spell either. You may thank me."

Loki walked up to Malekith and stabbed the iced arrow into his heart. Malekith coughed up blood and gasped.

"Here's your arrow back." Loki hissed into his ear. He smiled coldly at the elf before backing up and letting him fall at his feet.

Sif smiled and walked up. "You finally have someone bowing down at you." she joked.

Loki chuckled, "Except he's dead."

He started to walk away but smirked and leaned into Sif. "By the way...I heard you say you love me..I was awake well before that." he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes were wide with shock. "Love you too, by the way." Loki whispered as he walked away.

She smiled and laughed before following him.

* * *

**Author's note: SORRY! I can't kill my favorite characters...sorry for any mistakes by the way! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks for the great review! ^.^ Now, here's another idea that just popped up in my head.**

**Drabble 3**

**TPOV**

* * *

As they walked through the cold grounds, Loki couldn't help but feel relaxed and enjoy the cold. Thor and Jane on the other hand, were shivering. Along with Sif, The warriors three, and the warriors in training. They all watched Loki with confusion, until one warrior spoke up.

"How come Loki isn't cold?" he asked, his tone bitter.

They all stopped. Thor clenched his jaw and glanced at Loki. Loki, being a smooth liar and trickster, smiled and looked at them.

"I'm pretty good at hiding my shivering. It's annoying to walk and shiver. It also aches most of the time. Don't you agree?" he asked.

The young man only blinked and mumbled a yes before looking at the ground.

They continued to walk. Loki knew it was a risk to be in Jotunheim, he could lose his ground and show his Jotun form and they could be attacked. Since he killed Laufey, he had a feeling they wouldn't be to fond of them being here. He remembered when he killed Laufey. The ice king had given him a helpless and sad look. He felt remorse and regret after he murdered the frost giant. He knew it was because he was his father. Unlike Odin, Laufey didn't need to say a word to show how much he regretted letting go of Loki.

Loki knew there was still his mother. Farbauti, who is still the queen of Jotunheim. He felt as if his true mother would not be pleased of his visit.

As they made their way through Jotunheim, they felt as if more and more eyes were on them. One warrior was silently crying. They called him a cry baby, but he was the strongest they had. Loki stopped in front of the castle, looking up at Farbauti. She looked down at him, confusion, anger, and relief in her red eyes. A dress of some strange leather covered her body, while a crown of ice was on her head.

"Loki Laufeyson." she said.

Loki winced at his name but continued to look at his mother.

She softly smiled, "I should kill you for killing your father, but I have another feeling that tells me to let you speak."

Loki nodded, "I understand."

"So..speak."

He took a deep breath. "As you probably know, Malekith is currently attacking Asgard."

"Why did you come here then?"

"He plans on attacking every world. He aimed at Asgard first, because he's working for Thanos to save his own home. I...failed Thanos...after that Hulk slammed me on the ground, I escaped his control over me."

"He is known for controlling people. Go on."

"He wasn't happy and still isn't. He wants me dead. I...have a plan to save both of our worlds and the rest. Malekith is still planning for his weapons and clothing for their attack on here. If you attack now...he has a low chance of winning."

"So you want me to risk my people...my home...to help you save Asgard?"

"To save both our worlds and the others."

"I see...what makes you so sure that we'll win? Besides the weapons and clothing..."

"Your magic. I didn't get it from Laufey."

She smiled and chuckled. "No, you most likely didn't. Not from me either. Your grandfather, my father. You got it from him. He's a very powerful frost giant."

"He's still alive?" Jane whispered.

The queen glanced at the mortal. "Ah, you must be Jane. I've watched over Thor and Loki. By the way...you two better get it together. I, unlike Laufey, have no issue with Asgard. He's always hated you for some odd reason, that I can not find."

"Get it together?" Thor asked.

"Stop fighting and hating each other. Mostly Loki."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I'll help you. I need Iceheart to get the army together."

"Iceheart? You usually have different and more complex-

"Names? Yes, but he truly has a heart of ice. Long story short, I like the name and will keep it. Formed him from a ice crystal...pretty strong."

"Oh."

She nodded at her son, her eyes showing a longing. She got down from the throne and knelt before her son.

"Let your frost giant side out, my son. You will find a power you've never known." she whispered.

Loki nodded as he watched her stand up.

* * *

**Author's note: This will be a two shot drabble. It's not fully thought through...tried to put some humor in there...failed at though XD sorry for mistakes! And what is Loki's brother's name. The frost giant one? I keep seeing it in fanfics...I used it one of mine from my old account. :\ And what type of names are these? Please review! And trying crab tonight... XD**


End file.
